1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention, also referred to as the “OverDrive” system, relate to exemplary equipment (e.g., hardware and/or software) and processes that are used to automatically create real-time streaming video outputs or combined video and audio outputs, for example, for the broadcast industry. The exemplary embodiments include a highly reliable method that can automatically control various devices to ultimately produce a finished video program and program audio.
2. Discussion of the Background
Over the years, video and audio equipment has been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,612 is directed to a method for a real time video production system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,140 is directed to a method of using a personal computer as a base for a video production system. However, such video and audio equipment, especially professional video and audio equipment, has become very complicated to operate, wherein proper operation of such equipment often takes years of training, and users of the video equipment often cannot operate the audio equipment and vice versa.